When The Light Has Gone
by Hikari-Kira1
Summary: Three years has passed since Atemu passed on. Now everyone has moved on, that is, until the three spirits return. And they're not all happy...  Hurray for sucky summaries DX please read it!


A/N I wrote this in English because we had to write something to do with a cuboid, somehow (and don't ask me how) it turned into a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fic (what a shame XD) I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own the epicness that is Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did Bakura would have more screen time.

Oh yeah, and it's set three years after the millennium arc finished.

The cupboard was cold. A musty smell hung in the air and I shivered slightly as I slid to the floor, a trail of blood marking the wall behind me.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Downstairs, a door slammed. A yell rang throughout the house and I cringed away from the door. The naked light bulb above me swung from side to side, flickering slightly.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Footsteps on the stairs.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

There was a pause, the silence roared in my ears and I covered my stolen watch with my hand in an attempt to smother the noise.

My white shirt was steadily turning red, the blood from my shoulder quietly seeping into the material. A floor board creaked outside and I held my breath.

If only I was brave enough to stand up to them.

A light flickered on in the hall and my eyes widened. They were coming.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Suddenly, the light in my cupboard was flicked off, plunging me into darkness. The sound of my heart filled the cramped room. I hugged my knees to my chest, counting quietly in my mind.

The black abyss surrounding me started to crawl forwards, smothering my body, reaching into my mouth. I couldn't breathe.

Unable to stop myself, I forced the door open and tumbled out onto the cool wooden floor. The smell of rotting wood filled my nostrils and I someone yelled from across the hall. I jumped to my feet and ran for the stairs.

All my thoughts were focused on escaping so I failed to notice the boy standing in the doorway until I crashed into him.

My eyes snap open. It takes me a few seconds before I realise I'm no longer in my memory and I thrash in my covers in panic. I can still see the boy's face/

Shocking white hair, cinnamon eyes and the ring. The gold ring that hung round his neck. The ring that seemed to n=enimate darkness from the eye in the centre.

I'm sitting up in bed now, clutching my head in my shoulders, trying to erase the memories.

"He's gone now." I mutter angrily. I flick on the light and glare at the wall, before picking up a pen and scratching a name on it. the pale paint is now covered with names. Eighty four to be precise.

An owl calls outside and I jump.

"This is stupid. If you don't get a grip on yourself soon then…" I trail off into a stream of meaningless words. Ignoring the goose bumps on covering my arms I swing out of bed and open the tiny chest of drawers next to me.

Slowly I throw out the clothes in the bottom drawer until I find the box. The lid slides off easily and I stare at the gold that reflects even non-existent light.

The five needles that hang off the necklace are quivering madly, pointing at me accusingly. I shouldn't have taken it, I don't even know why I did it. I'd love to see Yugi's face if he found out I'd taken it, even Anzu with her stupid 'friendship will solve everything' crap would be shocked. I find myself grinning despite myself.

The phone screams into the empty apartment (which is really just a room) and I jump about a foot in the air. Hurriedly I stuff the necklace in the drawer and grab the phone. I mumble something incoherent into it, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Sanura is that you?" A vaguely familiar voice calls awkwardly. I struggle to remember who it belongs to.

"it's me Marik, Marik Ishtar?"" The voice continues, I almost drop the phone in shock.

"What the fuck do you want? And how the hell did you get my nu7mber?" I snap, glaring at the phone accusingly.

"I had to call you to make sure you were ok…" he continued, I noted the rising note of panic in his voice.

"And why wouldn't I be ok? Oh yeah, because of you." I answer rudely, preparing to slam the phone down.

"Wait! Wait it's just…it's just they're back!"

"…What?" I breathe, my heart raising.

"They're back, all of them. Atemu, M…Malik and…"

"And me." A voice interrupts from behind me. All the breath inside me disappears and I whirl; around, dropping the phone with a loud clatter.

The sound of traffic is cut short, the world stops turning. Every inch of my body is yelling at me to run, but I'm paralysed.

"Miss me?" the boy, no, man, says, eyes glittering maliciously.

White hair.

Cinnamon eyes.

"Bakura." I whisper.

Darkness eats at my vision and I sink to the floor, a hundred men, women and children screaming in my ears.


End file.
